


Damn Autocorrect

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Fantasizing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Malfoy won't stop texting Harry, which is annoying until he sends some pictures instead.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Damn Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Arrrghhhhh
> 
> I will kiss you
> 
> *Kill

Draco: Evening Potter

Harry: Who is this?

Draco: Wow, that's a new level of stupid that even I never expected you to reach.

 _Of course Harry should have known it would be that prat_.

Harry: Ugh Malfoy. What do you want and how did you get this number?

Draco: That's a secret, as for why I'm texting you its because this way I can insult you without having to worry about being hexed. It's a win win for me.

Harry: Fuck off Malfoy

Draco: Manners Potter

_Almost throwing his phone, Harry placed it face down on the table determined not to play Malfoy's stupid game. It buzzed, vibrating loudly on the wooden table but Harry kept looking at the report in his hand trying to read it until his phone buzzed again. With a groan of frustration he picked the phone back up and read the messages before replying tersely._

Draco: POTTER!

Draco: POTTY, POTTY, POTTY POTTER!!

Harry: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!???

Draco: Nothing. Are you getting annoyed yet?

Harry: That's it I'm not answering these messages anymore. Bye bye Wanker

_Smiling Harry placed the phone back down, sure he had won as he watched the messages flash up on his screen._

Draco: Oh really?

Draco: Potter

Draco: Potter!!!

Draco: Fine then.

_Suddenly music flowed from his phone as it begans to ring. He hadn't expected that and quickly swiped to decline the call. It happened again and after declining the call a second time he_ _reluctantly picked up his phone and tapped out a message._

Harry: Will you just fuck off Malfoy!

Draco: What happened to not responding to me anymore? 😏

Harry: Ughhhh, I will kiss you

_Shit, damn autocorrect and his own anger, as he smashed the buttons to correct himself._

Harry: *Kill!!!

Draco: You sure that was a typo? 😘

Harry: Yes. I hate you!

Draco: Do you really? I mean you keep answering my messages....🤔

Harry: Because you won't fuck off!!!

Draco: Excuses, excuses. You could have blocked me and been done with this. Therefore, I have no choice but to believe you do in fact want to talk to me and *kiss* me 😏😉

_It was such a smug thing to say and the stupid emojis only made it worse. However, Malfoy had a point, why didn't Harry just block him? Even as he puzzled over an answer to that Harry typed out a reply._

Harry: You are bloody impossible

Draco: So you say but you still haven't blocked me. Now onto the real reason I texted you. 

Harry: I thought your reason was to piss me off?

_That had certainly seemed like Malfoy's only goal so what else could he possibly want now._

Draco: It is, knowing I can still get under your skin is highly amusing but I also wanted to ask you if you're free tonight to go out for a drink?

_Eyes wide and mouth hanging open Harry stared at the message, it must be a joke. And also Malfoy didn't get under his skin he was just an irritating git._

Harry: You're joking right??? You text me out of the blue, drive me insane and then expect me to agree to a date??!!!

Draco: In a nutshell, yes.

Harry: You are insane!

_And a cocky little shit too, Harry thought as he waited to see Malfoy's reply._

Draco: Insanely hot 😉 Just say yes already, I have things to do.

Harry: Yeah, like what?

Draco: Right now paperwork, later, possibly you 😉

_Swallowing, Harry simply stared at his phone desperately trying to ignore the stirring of desire as his mind drifted into fantasy. Shaking himself he pushed those thoughts aside._

Harry: I'm not going out with you Malfoy

Draco: *Picture sent*

Harry: You did not just send me a selfie

_Fuck, he looks really good. The lighting was soft, reflecting off ice blond hair and turning his smirk onto something seductive. Only Malfoy could take a selfie and look like a sodding model._

Draco: Would you prefer a nude?

Draco: *Picture sent*

_His heart stopped and then raced as he looked over the picture. Clearly it had been taken earlier as it showed Malfoy lying on his bed. One arm stretched out to capture as much skin as possible and his other hand wrapped around his hard cock wearing that stupidly sexy smirk. Harry was convinced he could wipe that smirk off his face, he wanted to wipe it away and hear Malfoy moan. With his hands trembling with lust he sent a message back._

Harry:.....I'll see you at 7.

Draco: Looking forward to it Potter and bring your handcuffs. 😘

_With a deep groan Harry shut his eyes, only to see Malfoy's naked body had been imprinted onto his eyelids with the addition of a pair of handcuffs that tied him to the bed he was lying on. Reaching down Harry adjusted his painfully hard cock and wondered how the hell he was supposted to survive until 7 without sneaking off for a wank?_


End file.
